Unexpected Return
by XxSweet MitsukaixX
Summary: Caught between an alleyway wall and a gang who call themselves 'The Backstreet Bladers', Kai gets a surprise when an unexpected person drops by to help. KanexKai.
1. Chapter One

Hi there!! _-grins sheepishly- _I know, I know. For those of you who read my work, You're probably wondering why the hell I'm starting yet another fic when I obviously have a lot of trouble updating the fics I'm working on now. Well...since I seem to be suffering from writer's block for all of them , I needed a distraction...and well...this is my distraction. _-grins-_

Anyway, read on and enjoy the first chapter of Unexpected Return.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

**Warning: **Yaoi

**A/N:** This chapter has been edited. Other chapters in process of being re-written.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Growling, Kai's crimson eyes narrowed into mere slits as he was slowly backed into a wall by the approaching group of youths, each leering at him ferally. He stopped as soon as his back was pressed against the slimy bricks of the alley wall, the thick moisture soaking through his thin tank top and chilling his skin. He suppressed the shiver that threatened to race down his spine, a defiant glare touching his stoic features.

The group stopped barely two meters away, their tall imposing forms blocking the meagre sunlight that managed to light up the dim alley. The tallest teen stepped forward, his six foot two frame easily towering over Kai's lean five foot six. Regarding this man as the obvious leader of the gang, Kai felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Crossing his arms over his chest, he tilted his head, staring directly into chillingly pale green eyes.

Holding Kai's fiery gaze, the leader smirked, a small quirk of his lips as he took another large step forward, practically standing toe to toe with the dual haired enigma. Kai hissed slightly at the invasion of his personal space, but otherwise stood his ground, teeth clenched together, glaring up into the far too cocky face above him.

"Well well well, look what we have here? Looks like we caught a little birdie." A chorus of chuckles sounded from behind him, echoing loudly around the alleyway.

Kai growled, his lip curling, pale hands tightening into fists as he desperately tried to calm his slowly escalating anger. Crimson eyes flashed dangerously as the teen in front of him moved even closer, stooping slightly to gaze into Kai's face directly. Pale green eyes flickered over the Russian's features, the smirk on his face spreading. The teen's silvery, metallic blue hair swayed as he moved back, barely brushing against Kai's high cheeks.

"What's wrong Hiwatari? Why so silent … or is that cold and silent act you portray for real?" Snickering, the teen shook his head slightly, a bemused smile crossing his face. The group behind him glanced at each other, amused grins plastered across their faces.

Pursing his lips into a straight line, Kai refused to answer, crimson eyes burning with emotion, yet going unnoticed by all around him as they laughed and jeered. A single motion of the hand from the leader, and the group fell silent, expressions blank as they turned their piercing gaze back towards the lone teen. Smirk dropping from his lips, the leader scowled, moving forwards once again, seeming to enjoy the thrill of playing with fire. Another barely contained growl escaped Kai's throat, as he pressed his back further against the wall, the slimy material of his tank top feeling cold and clammy against his skin.

"I want a battle."

The simple statement caught Kai off guard, causing him to frown, "A battle?"

The other teen nodded, "Yeah … a battle."

Kai scowled and pushed away from the wall slightly, the other teen backing off just a little. "I don't have time for this."

"Then make time, Hiwatari. Because no matter what you do, you're not leaving here until we battle."

Eyes narrowing, Kai uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his sides, where his hands clenched into fists. "I have somewhere to be."

"And that somewhere can wait." The other teen countered swiftly, one hand coming up to rest on his hip. "Whatever you've got planned will have to be put on hold unless you can find a way to get yourself out of this situation … which seems highly unlikely considering it's like, what, fourteen against one."

"Since when have I let the odds stop me before?" Kai scowled, eyebrows drawing together in a deep frown. His eyes scanned the other teen's form from head to foot, before locking together with those pale green eyes. "Move out of my way."

A glint of excitement touched the teen's eyes, the pale green darkening just a little. Shaking rogue blue strands away from his face, he extended an arm, "I don't think we've met … the name's Tarkoz. Tarkoz of the Backstreet Bladers, and you're not leaving until I get what I want."

Kai's eyes widened imperceptibly, recognition sparking within their deep, fiery depths. "The Backstreet Bladers?"

Nodding smugly, the teen grinned. "The one and only. You must've heard of us." The arm was still extended, waiting for Kai to take it.

Sneering down at the proffered limb, Kai turned his nose up just the slightest, manoeuvring around the built teen. "I really don't have time for this." Inclining his head slightly, he smirked. "And yeah I've heard of you. You've been branded street scum. And I don't associate with street-scum."

A dark glare took over Tarkoz's features, swivelling around on the spot he watched as Kai stalked off, arm falling to his side. The members of his gang seemed perplexed, unsure whether or not to back down and let the teen through or stand their ground. Their uncertainty relieved Kai somewhat, knowing that if no order were issued to them soon, then he'd be able to make a quick getaway and avoid an unnecessary confrontation where he couldn't guess the outcome.

His relief was short lived though, as Tarkoz barked out an order from behind him. "Don't let him leave!"

Kai was forced to stop in his tracks lest he collide with the closest member of the gang that had swiftly stepped back into place, blocking his exit. He gazed around critically, searching for a weak spot in the seemingly impenetrable wall of solid muscle blocking his path. A large hand suddenly wrapped around his upper arm, squeezing tightly. Purely out of reflex, Kai whipped around and, using the weight of the other to his advantage, leant back just the slightest bit, and swung around. His momentum carried him quickly as his left foot lifted off the floor and impacted with Tarkoz's side sharply.

With a hiss, Tarkoz released his hold on Kai's arm and stumbled back a bit, having not expected such a powerful and quick reaction from the shorter boy. The wall of muscle surged forward immediately, arms raised with their launchers ready, aimed directly at Kai's tense body. Muscles bristling tensely, Kai's hands reached down and whipped out his launcher and his beyblade.

Before he could launch his blade, a chuckle sounded from behind him. A frown creasing his forehead, he glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Tarkoz merely grinned back at him, waving away his fellow gang members who warily lowered their launchers and took a step back.

"I wasn't expecting such a powerful attack from such a puny person."

Kai scowled, turning on the spot and aiming his launcher at the cocky gang leader. "Never underestimate an opponent."

Tarkoz tilted his head to the side, taking a dangerous step forward in to Kai's personal space once again, his chest mere centimetres away from Kai's blade and launcher. Somewhat startled, Kai didn't anticipate the hand that suddenly reached out and grabbed on to his right wrist. Before he could retaliate with his left hand, another large hand grabbed onto it, rendering his arms immobile.

Growling, he glared up at the other boy, crimson eyes flashing dangerously in warning the longer he was held. "Get your filthy hands off of me."

Tarkoz froze for a split second; eyes widening slightly as he saw a flash of gold appear in the dual-haired blader's eyes, before the other trained his gaze intently on the ground. Shaking himself mentally, he smirked and tightened his grip on the seemingly fragile wrists that looked as if they could break if he applied too much pressure. "No. I want a battle."

He felt the hands in his hold fists themselves as Kai turned his gaze upwards, locking onto his own pale green. This time Tarkoz could barely hold back the gasp that threatened to fall past his lips at the sight of darkened, lust-red crimson eyes flecked with the purest of gold stared at him intently.

"You want a battle? … I'll give you a battle …"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. :D

Review?


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_"You want a battle? ... I'll give you a battle ..."_

Tarkoz grinned, his previous shock disappearing in the exhilaration of a battle. He released his grip on Kai's wrists and, swiftly jumping back, retrieved his launcher from his belt and his beyblade from inside his pocket. His beyblade glinted in the dim-lighting, green, blue and black the predominant colours with the slightest flecks of yellow.

Kai moved away as soon as he had been released and steadied both hands on his launcher, body poised to pull the ripcord, all his muscles taunt in expectation. His eyes narrowed imperceptibly when he caught sight of a bit-chip, which had started glowing a mystical silver, the being of which it contained obscured from his sight.

Tarkoz leisurely attached his beyblade to the launcher and stepped back, finger reaching for the ripcord. The group of youths around them tightened their circle once again, closing in on the two teens with a ripple of excitement coursing through them.

Kai glared at Tarkoz, eyes blazing, his finger itching to pull the ripcord and just end this unnecessary battle, but he knew he couldn't underestimate his opponent, especially now he knew that the other had a bit-beast. He took a deep, controlled breath, a flash of irritation and disgust appearing on his features as Tarkoz grinned even wider and winked at him salaciously.

"Ready?" Tarkoz rose an eyebrow in question.

"Get on with it," Kai growled, eyebrow drawing down in concentration.

Tarkoz shook his head, "Impatient are we?" Kai merely hissed in response, "Fine then. We start. 3, 2, 1 ... LET IT RIP!!"

With one swift movement, both blades sliced through the air and met halfway, clashing together and drawing bright sparks as they ground against one another, before shooting back to their masters and gyrating at their feet, easily shattering through the cement and sending rock and debris flying up. Many of the youths surrounding them shied back, covering their faces from the onslaught in hopes of avoiding injury.

Kai gritted his teeth, watching Tarkoz do the same as the teen's calculating eyes focused on his own blue and red blade, seemingly trying to figure out a weakness. Then all of a sudden, Tarkoz grinned and looked up at him, cold green eyes clashing with fiery, gold specked, crimson red.

"Got'cha," Tarkoz smirked before his blade charged forwards, scattering rocks in its path and heading straight towards Dranzer.

Widening his eyes imperceptibly at the sudden attack, Kai tensed, waiting for the right moment to launch a counter attack of his own; Dranzer spinning dangerously at his feet. He wondered mildly what weakness Tarkoz had managed to spot so early into the battle, and felt a dark frown marring his features.

Tarkoz's blade drew closer, attack ring glinting threateningly, when all of a sudden, it shot up into the air, not a metre away from Dranzer and flew straight towards Kai.

Kai hissed and ducked, his reflexes kicking in immediately, as soon as he realised what was going to happen, but a sharp burst of pain above his right eye told him he hadn't been fast enough. Cold laughter reached his ears, and Kai straightened, a hand coming up to wipe away the heavy flow of blood that obscured his right eye, a dark scowl evident on his face.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" he hissed, left hand clenching into a fist at his side.

"That? That's how we play on the streets, Hiwatari," Tarkoz grinned, a treacherous glint in his eyes, his blade back at his feet, spinning threateningly with a splatter of crimson decorating its attack ring: Kai's blood.

"Bullshit," Kai spat, lowering his right hand to the hem of his shirt and ripping off a shred, before lifting it and tying it firmly around his head and the cut, which refused to stop bleeding. "That is not how it works on the _streets_. You forget, I was a member of the Blade Sharks." He ignore the sluggish trickle of blood that still persistent and trailed down the side of his face to drip off his chin.

Tarkoz scoffed, "Oh yes, I remember: The Blade Sharks. They were the most notorious street gang in the whole of Japan, but not anymore. That was years ago and now times have changed. The streets have gotten tougher, and this is how we're forced to survive. Kill or be killed."

Kai could only shake his head, disgust welling up within him. He regretted it soon enough though when a wave of nausea swept over him, but he fought it back, focusing his blazing gaze on Tarkoz. "No. No matter how tough life gets, you shouldn't resort to 'kill or be killed'."

"Who the hell are you to tell me how to live my life, huh? That motto has kept me alive the past couple of years, so don't you _dare_ tell me what I should do." Tarkoz sneered, "You're nothing but a stuck-up, rich, pretty boy."

Kai bristled, 'Pretty-boy'?

"You know nothing about us! About me! You don't know half the shit I've been through, what we've all been through. It's never been sunshine and daisies for any of us!! We have to struggle to get through life," Tarkoz's eyes darkened noticeably, turning a deadly emerald green. "You have your resources. You have your money and shit. You never have to worry about anything in your life!! So don't fucking tell me how to battle. Nemesis, ATTACK!"

Kai could only widen his eyes in shock as Tarkoz's blade, Nemesis, shot towards him with a speed he had not expected, nor had he encountered for a long time.

"Dranzer!" at Kai's gasped command, Dranzer flew up, and at the last possible second, managed to deflect and knock Tarkoz's blade away.

Tarkoz growled, calling Nemesis back to his side. "That's it!" Casting an intense glare around the other members of the Backstreet Bladers, who had been watching the battle avidly, he called out a command: "Launch your blades. We need to teach pretty boy here a lesson!!"

Kai stiffened, a scowl appearing on his face as every member of the gang raised their launchers again, this time with an intent and a command to actually release their blades. He shrugged off the 'pretty boy' comment, knowing that now was not the time and place to get annoyed at a childish comment. Hastily wiping away the blood that still trailed sluggishly down the right side of his face, Kai allowed his eyes to gaze around the threatening circle of bodies surrounding him, flickering over each person methodically, trying to find another weakness that he could exploit if worse came to worse, and considering the situation and the odds stacked high against him, he knew he would need that opportunity to escape.

"NOW!"

Kai started and barely had time to blink as fourteen beyblades hurtled towards him with striking speed, determined cries echoing loudly off the alley walls. Ducking quickly, he was extremely lucky to dodge every single attack as they flew high over his head, each beyblade returning to their master's feet dutifully.

Standing slowly with a dark, venomous glare, Kai growled and clenched his hands into fists. Fixing his fiery gaze on Tarkoz, he was infuriated to spot a lingering smirk on the taller boy's face. Snarling and tearing his eyes away, he resumed his quick scan of each gang member, knowing that he really had to find a way to get out of this situation and fast, lest something less than pleasing happened. Suddenly he saw an open opportunity: one of the gang members had stepped back slightly, looking reluctantly hesitant, his beyblade rotating slowly at his feet. Smirking, Kai opened his mouth to launch his own attack, only to gasp in pain as a beyblade sliced through the air behind him and struck his left shoulder harshly, drawing blood immediately on contact.

Hissing, he clutched his shoulder briefly, mentally assessing the damage, blood seeping fluidly through his fingers and down his arm. Wincing, he pulled his hand away and almost retched at the amount of crimson liquid soaking his hand. He glanced up and was instantly pinned with Tarkoz's icy stare. He suppressed a shudder at the complete blankness in the other's eyes, and he wondered just what he had managed to get himself into.

Quickly ignoring the pain in his shoulder and his head, he curled his hands into fists, and glared back, anger and frustration building up within him at an alarming rate. "Dranzer ... attack!!"

Dranzer screeched and surged forwards, a fiery haze surrounding her blade. Five beyblades were quick to surround her, encasing her in a circle, their attack rings clashing and drawing sharp, almost blinding sparks.

Refusing to allow his eyes to remain glued to the beyblades surrounding Dranzer, Kai's eyes roamed around yet again, desperation filtering into his being. He clenched his teeth together when a blade flew towards him, seemingly out of nowhere, slicing through the skin on his arms. Another followed immediately after, shredding through the thin material of his trousers easily. Beyblade after beyblade flew at him, their attack rings glinting threateningly before they made contact with Kai's body and drew blood. Choking back a pained scream, Kai raised his head to face Tarkoz, noting that the other's blade had remained at his feet throughout the attack, breathing heavily through clenched teeth.

"This has gone on for too long ..." Kai's eyes glazed over, the flecks of gold building up steadily until the crimson of his eyes had almost disappeared. "Dranzer! BLAZING GIG TEMPEST!!"

With a piercing shriek, Dranzer rose up from her blade, flames surrounding her majestic form. Gasps ricocheted around the alleyway as blades shattered into mere fragments under her superior power, until only Tarkoz's beyblade was left spinning. Tarkoz himself stared at Kai in shock, unable to comprehend the fact that the other boy had managed to decimate fourteen beyblades in a matter of seconds, when not long ago, he was on the verge of collapsing and losing. Forcing himself to look into the shorter boy's eyes, Tarkoz swallowed a gulp as pure fury blazed in the almost golden depths.

His shock soon dissolved though as he turned his attention back towards his blade. A smirk twitched at the corner of his lips as he felt the power of his bit-beast coursing through him. Raising his head, he fixed pitch black eyes on the startled boy in front of him.

"Nemesis ... Shadowed Death." A dark black mist engulfed his beyblade, before swirling up and wrapping itself around his muscled frame, tendrils reaching out to the air around.

Kai felt a shudder run through his body, aware that the rest of the gang members had turned tail and fled, obviously terrified, but he stood his ground, bracing himself for the attack that he knew was seconds away. But it came without warning, and no matter what, Kai couldn't prepare or protect himself from the darkness that surged forward and encased his beyblade, draining Dranzer of her energy and forcing her back into her bit-chip, and encased his lean frame, surrounding him, squeezing him and refusing to relinquish its hold.

He struggled wildly against the smoky tendrils wrapping itself around his figure, tightening as the seconds passed, choking him, restricting him, wrapping him in an intensely cold embrace as it quickly drained his energy.

Heart beat slowing, Kai felt his muscles go limp, eyelids dropping as he fought to stay conscious, but it was a losing battle. The last thing he saw was a figure with short sapphire blue hair leap in front of him ... then his world went black.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

_Heart beat slowing, Kai felt his muscles go limp, eyelids dropping as he fought to stay conscious, but it was a losing battle. The last thing he saw was a figure with short sapphire blue hair leap in front of him ... then his world went black._

Groaning lightly, Kai shifted his head, but immediately regretted it as a flash of pain made itself known as it lanced through his skull. Ignoring the stabbing pain in his head and throughout the rest of his body, he forced heavy eyelids open, before blinking lethargically, trying to grasp a hold of himself as confusion flittered through his mind, his blood pumping loudly in his ears. Unsure of where he was and what had just happened, he allowed his eyes to flutter shut, exhaustion numbing the pain in his body blissfully.

Underneath his prone body, he could feel tremors as the ground shook, only adding to his confusion and perplexity. It took a few minutes before the pounding in his ears had dulled down to nothing but a soft throbbing, and it was then that he realised that something was going on around him, something intense.

Opening his eyes slowly, he blinked awkwardly, eyesight bleary and dark. He shook his head the slightest bit, ignoring the nausea and dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him as his vision cleared up a bit. Crimson eyes focused on the thin slit of blue, which he assumed to be the sky, visible to him from where he lay. Slightly overwhelmed, he tried to remember how he had gotten here.

Shifting his head, painfully, to the side, he was greeted with the back of a sapphire-blue haired person. Recognition flickered in his eyes as he suddenly remembered seeing the same person before he blacked out. Eyes trailing slowly to the side, he choked on a gasp as everything came rushing back at the sight of the green-eyed male in standing in front of the other teen.

Wide eyes flickered over the gang leader's body, noting that the other was panting heavily and bleeding from more than one place, obviously injured and exhausted. Frowning, Kai rolled over on his stomach, letting out a small hiss of pain as he did so. But he ignored the pain as he placed a bloodied palm to the floor and pushed up unsteadily, strained and aching muscles protesting the very movement. Pulling himself up until he was on his hands and knees, he fought to regain his breath, drained of energy at the simple task.

Taking in shuddering, controlled breaths, he managed to raise himself onto the balls of his feet before stumbling upwards, back leaning heavily against the wall behind him for support. He groaned aloud, suddenly feeling dizzier than ever, but he forced the swell of emotion to the back of his aching head, swallowing thickly, his eyesight wavering in front of him.

The sapphire haired teen turned his head suddenly, feeling movement behind him, and fixed his surprisingly soft gaze on Kai's prone form, a small smirk twitching at his lips, though concern was evident in his deep blue eyes. Kai found a surprised gasp passing through his lips, his eyes widening, and confusion settling on his usually stoic face.

"... You?"

The other teen merely smiled, reassurance sparkling within the deep depths of blue, before turning back to the battle at hand, "Finish him ... Cyber Dragoon!!"

With a burst of pale blue light, Cyber Dragoon rose up from his blade and swooped down low, engulfing both Tarkoz and his beyblade in one swift move, a deep guttural roar ricocheting against the alleyway walls. But Kai did not see the outcome as his legs suddenly gave way, his body finally drained of energy, and his eyes fluttering shut, pulled down into the welcoming dark embrace of unconsciousness.

The sapphire haired teen turned his head at the last second to see Kai falling and reflexively surged forwards, just managing to wrap his arms around the other teen before he hit the ground. Worry shining in his blue eyes, he cradled the lithe body in his arms, before they flickered back to his beyblade.

Cyber Dragoon focused its intense gaze on him, before nodding its great head once and dispersing into a thousand fragments of light and disappearing back into its bit-chip. A few metres away from him, Tarkoz fell to his knees, eyes glazed over before they slid shut and the gang leader collapsed on the floor, unconscious, his blade shattering to pieces by his side, only the bit-chip remaining intact though thoroughly scratched.

Calling back his blade, he pressed a thankful kiss to the bit-chip and pocketed it, before reaching out to grab Kai's beyblade which lay close by and placing it in a separate pocket. Once he had done that, he shifted his arms around the injured boy; one under his knees and the other resting against the small of his back. Ensuring that the smaller boy was secure in his arms, he stood slowly and carefully, concerned at how light the other felt in his arms. He brushed it off quickly for the time being, knowing that it was vital to tend to Kai's injuries.

Casting one last glance towards Tarkoz, who remained slumped on the ground, unmoving, the teen headed to the mouth of the alleyway and out into the somewhat deserted main road. Glad that not many people were around, he discreetly made his way back to the hotel he had checked into not two hours ago. He forced himself to ignore the startled gasps and stares of the few people he passed on the way to the building in favour of glancing down at the teen in his arms every few seconds.

He noted the slight changes in the other's features with a slight smile, aware that a year had defined the smaller boy's face as well as allowing untamed silver-royal blue hair to lengthen, making the other look extremely effeminate. He looked back up, keeping an eye on his surroundings and then let out a small sigh, eyes fixed on the grand hotel coming into view.

"Talk about a welcome back ..."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Kai groaned, shifting in his position on a plush queen sized bed. Slowly regaining consciousness, he moaned at the pain flaring up in numerous parts of his body. Cracking a single wine-red eye open, he gazed around the room, taking in the luxurious furniture and homely arrangement, a frown creasing his forehead and confusion flitting across his face.

Sitting up slowly, he put a hand on his pounding head, realising only then that he had thick white gauze wrapped firmly around his forehead. His frown deepened as he gazed at the rest of his body, eyes drinking in the small cuts and abrasions littering his arms and legs, as well as the gauze and bandages wrapped securely around his chest and right shoulder. A light blush marred his features when he finally realised that he was clad only in his boxers. Glancing to the bedside table, he was relieved to see a silk dressing gown folded there neatly. Stiffly pulling it on, he sighed, feeling more secure.

Somewhat bewildered, Kai placed a hand on the headboard and hoisted himself up slowly until he was standing, the room spinning for a few seconds before he managed to calm his breathing enough to steady himself. He took a few shaky steps towards the door he assumed led out of the room, and grasped the handle tightly, his vision swaying dangerously and his muscles protesting his movements. Taking a few deep, calming breaths, Kai once again managed to regain control of his vision. Ignoring the pangs of sharp pain resonating through his body, he pulled the handle down and pushed the door open.

In front of him was a large living area, beautifully decorated in soothing, warm creams, and dusky reds. His eyes flickered briefly over the various objects in the room before resting on a plush cream, leather sofa, where the boy from the alleyway lay splayed out on his back, one arm hanging off the sofa, feet propped up on an armrest and his mouth open slightly as he slept, chest rising and falling steadily. Kai felt the edges of his lips twitch up into a small, amused smile as he ghosted around the back of the sofa to kneel in front of the sleeping teen. His crimson eyes roamed the other boy's face, studying his features intently, noting the more mature angular features and high, prominent cheekbones, silky blue hair framing the well chiselled face.

He honestly had never expected the other to show up again.

Sighing, he reached an arm out and gently shook the slightly older boy, watching in slight amusement as the other wrinkled his nose and groaned, throwing his previously lax arm over his face. When the other merely grunted and shifted onto his side, Kai actually snorted, a shadow of a smile lightening his features. Reaching out once more, he poked the blue-haired boy in the middle of his forehead.

Forehead wrinkling, the older boy clenched his eyes firmly shut, "Five more minutes ..."

A finely sculpted eyebrow rose as Kai regarded the teen with something akin to surprise. Sighing, he decided to take the blunt approach, since shaking nor poking seemed to have the desired effect. "Wake up!"

There was a pregnant pause before: "... you don't sound like the maid ..."

Kai smirked, leaning back on his heels. "I should hope not, for one, I seem to be lacking the necessary parts and hormones to make me female."

The other frowned, one blue eye peering out from under his arm before realisation finally dawned on him and he snapped back into reality. "Shit ... you're awake!"

"... no, this is merely an illusion, a fragment of your imagination as your mind tries desperately to process the fact that you are conscious." Kai dead-panned, "I am your maid."

The other muttered something that sounded suspiciously like: '_You could damn well pass for a maid if you wore the outfit ...'_, as he sat up, blearily rubbing the sleep from his eyes, but Kai brushed it aside as soon as he thought he'd heard it; it was absolutely absurd.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humour of your tact since the last time we met, Kai."

Kai shrugged and smirked, standing and stiffly walking over to take a seat in the recliner. "What are you doing here, Kane?"

A smile tugged at the blue-haired boy's lips, as he leant back, making himself comfortable. "Straight to the point as always I see."

Kai cocked an eyebrow, somewhat amused by his statement. "Your analysis of my habits is hardly relevant to the question I asked."

The older boy chuckled, "Not one for beating around the bush are you?" At Kai's blank expression, he sighed and lent forward, elbows leaning against his knees whilst his hands dangled loosely in between his legs. "Alright. Well, as you know, I haven't set foot in Japan for over a year, and frankly, I wasn't planning on returning here for a few more years ... this place brings back too many painful memories.

But the other reason why I was reluctant to return was because I had to 'find myself', if that makes sense. The whole Gideon thing really had me pretty screwed up, and I just wanted to change: make myself stronger mentally, emotionally and physically. Well that started happening when I was in Puerto Rico. I had my first break-through there ... it was there that Cyber Dragoon returned to me."

Kai frowned, giving into the urge to interrupt, "But didn't Tyson destroy your blade, including Cyber Dragoon's bit-chip?"

Kane nodded, "Yeah, exactly. That's why I was so surprised when it happened ..."

"But how?"

The older boy smiled, a soft wistful quirk of the lips as his eyes glazed over slightly. "There was this little girl, couldn't have been older than six or seven, and she'd fallen into a ditch ... I guess all of her movements and struggles to get out caused a lot of the earth to crumble, creating this mini-landslide and she was practically buried alive. It was just pure luck, fate, whatever you wanna call it, that I happened to pass by when I did. When I realised what had happened, I whipped out my blade without thinking and launched it, desperation filling my whole body and then ... he came back.

So with Cyber Dragoon's help, I managed to get the girl out. She was shaking and had a few minor cuts and bruises, but other than that, she was fine. She ran off soon after and it was only then did I realise that Cyber Dragoon's bit-chip was completely intact, like nothing had ever happened.

But as the days passed by, Cyber Dragoon slowly, but surely managed to gain control of my mind, coaxing me to allow him to take control, toying with my thoughts and emotions and it drove me to the brink of insanity. Then one day, the same little girl I had helped found me, and she gave me this pendant." Kane reached under his top and pulled out a ruby gem attacked to a silver chain and held it in his palm for Kai to see, "She told me that it helps to control and steady the centre of your being and you mind. I didn't believe her at first, but I quickly noticed the change in myself: I could finally concentrate, I had control of my thoughts and feelings and I felt this stronger connection to Cyber Dragoon."

Kai inclined his head in understanding when Kane trailed off, "But that still doesn't answer my question: Why are you doing here?"

Kane hesitated, shifting around in his seat. "I was getting to that." Clearing his throat, he focused sharp blue eyes on the ground beneath his feet. "About a week ago, I got a call from Salima. She'd managed to track me down after a few months of searching and asked me to meet her in New York the next day. She didn't tell me why, but she sounded frightened. So of course, I took the next flight out of Puerto Rico to go and meet her. She told me that she had been getting phone calls from an anonymous number and letters as well, ever since she had finally settled down in New York. She also mentioned that Goki and Jim were going through the same situation. Yet they all brushed it off as coincidence."

"What made them change their minds?"

Kane raised his eyes from the ground, gazing evenly into fiery crimson pools that held the slightest tint of concern. "The only reason she called me ... was because Gideon had tracked her down and confronted her."

Kai felt his eyes widen and a small involuntary gasp escaped his lips, pupils narrowing in fury. "What did he want?"

Kane took in a deep breath before speaking again, "He wanted to reform Team Psykick and threatened Salima if she refused. Luckily, she managed to get away and warn Goki and Jim. After she saw me, the three of them went into hiding, and I came back here."

"For protection?" Kai asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question.

Kane nodded.

"But why not go into hiding with the others?"

"They've split up. Each of them got in contact with a Beyblader they met over the year and they were kind enough to accept them. Salima's staying with Mariah. Goki's staying with Robert and Jim's staying with Eddie."

"But why here?"

Kane shrugged, "I knew I could count on you guys, and I trust you ... I was on my way to go and meet you and ask if it would be alright if I stayed ... but I didn't expect to meet you under such circumstances.

Kai shuddered, mind flashing back to the battle that couldn't cost him his life, "How did you know?"

"To come when I did? I don't know. Pure luck I suppose ... but I'm glad I did," Kane stated softly, barely able to mask the worry in his voice as he recalled seeing Kai ensnared by that black mist.

Kai lowered his eyes, gazing at his hands clasped in his lap and murmured a soft, "Thank you, Kane."

Kane smiled reassuringly, his heart fluttering unexpectedly with some unknown emotion, "It was no problem. Like I said, I'm glad I was there."

Kai raised his head slowly, a small smile on his lips and a light blush dusting his cheeks and nose. He mentally scolded himself, cursing his face for heating up, and wondered why he was acting so ... _nice._

"Kane ... I'd be glad to help you out if need be."

Kane nodded his head, a smile gracing his features once more, "Thanks Kai ..."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Kai shifted in his seat, trying desperately to ignore the blatant staring in his direction, or more specifically, the large gauze wrapped around his forehead, his long bangs doing nothing but covering a fraction of it. He was extremely relieved that the he had enough sense to wear a long sleeved shirt and jeans to hide the bandages around his shoulder and chest as well as the multiple cuts littering his body that stung every time he moved.

"What-"

Kai immediately sent a cold glare in Tyson's direction, effectively cutting off his question as he 'eep'ed.

Rei sighed, placing his book on his lap, golden eyes narrowing as they studied the form of his captain carefully and meticulously, ignoring the glare sent his way. "Kai, what happened to you?" He crossed one leg over the other smoothly, arms folded across his chest and determination plastered all over his face. He wasn't going to let this go easily.

Kai wrinkled his nose in annoyance, a dull throb making itself know across his forehead. He closed his eyes for a second, willing the feeling to go away before opening them again and staring at Rei, crimson eyes flashing dangerously in warning. Kane had requested that he tell no one else, just as a precaution, and that also included his nosy team-mates. "It's none of your concern, Rei."

"Hey! You can't speak to Rei like that Kai! We're your teammates, your friends, we have a right to know what happened to you!" Tyson piped up, his concern for his captain over-riding the threat and fear behind the icy glare sent his way.

"Shut up, Tyson," Kai felt a sliver of satisfaction when Max, baby blue eyes wide in concern, clamped a hand over Tyson's mouth firmly, "This has nothing to do with you ... any of you for that matter." Standing up with an annoyed growl, he fought to hide a wince at the pain that flared through his body. "Now, break's over. Back to training."

Rei's eyes narrowed into mere slits, his lips pressed together firmly until they were nothing more than a thin line. Uncrossing his arms slowly, he rose from his seat and stood face to face with Kai, "No. Training can be put on hold until we sort this out."

"Rei ..." Kai hissed warningly, but the Chinese youth refused to heed this.

"No, Kai. What happened to you _is_ our business. You miss training yesterday, without a phone call or anything to tell us why, and you know what ... that's never happened before. And then you show up this morning, force us out of bed and make us train, while obviously injured! I'm not sure about you, but that bandage around your head isn't inconspicuous. We know you're injured. And you refuse to tell us what happened and why it happened. Kai, you're not the type of person to get into a fight, let alone get into a fight and come out injured. We're your team, your friends, we deserve to know!" Rei finished off with a low growl, golden eyes brimming with emotion.

Kai leveled Rei with a heated glare, "Nicely said, Kon. But that doesn't change the fact that you _don't_ need to know. It's private, so drop it!" Glaring at Tyson who was on the verge of saying something, having managed to wrestle out of Max's grip, he swept away from Rei who had his hands fisted by his sides, muscles tense. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now. Training's cancelled."

With last agitated glance thrown in Rei's direction, Kai left the dojo, front door slamming shut behind him.

Rei slumped back into his seat, rubbing a weary hand over his face. He hated getting mad, it just took so much out of him, and left him completely drained once the feeling had gone. Max moved away from Tyson and perched himself on the arm of Rei's chair, a comforting hand on the Chinese boy's shoulder. "He'll be fine, Rei. This is Kai we're talking about. He's been through much worse and we just have to trust him. It's the only thing we _can_ do when he refuses to talk to us."

"I know that Maxie. I just thought that after all these years, he would trust us with something like this ..."

Tyson shrugged, "Hey it's sourpuss for you, and besides he _must_ have a reason for it."

"Probably ..." But no matter what, Rei couldn't stop the worry coursing through his veins.

x.x.x.x.x

Kai shoved his hands into his pockets, muttering softly under his breath, unconsciously causing pedestrians to swiftly move away in fear. He shivered slightly, only then feeling the cold wind that wrapped possessively around his lithe frame, the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. The pounding in his head only served to worsen his mood, momentary flashes of black clouding his vision.

He stopped all of a sudden, eyes leaving the ground to gaze at his surroundings. He was pleasantly surprised to find himself in a relatively empty park. Looking around, he pinpointed a large tree, and without a second's hesitation, made his way over to it. Slowly and painfully lowering himself to the ground, he let out a sigh and leant his back against the tree trunk, making sure that his shoulder remained untouched. Head lolling forward so that his chin rested on his chest, he took a few steadying breaths to ease the erratic pounding in his head, hands clutching the fine, silky strands of his hair.

He was oblivious to how much time had passed as he sat there, his body going eventually feeling blissfully numb, as the sun made its journey across the sky.

"Kai?" a deep voice penetrated the calm and caused Kai to slowly raise his head, crimson eyes opening and his blurred vision focusing on the blue haired youth standing in front of him, concern evident on his handsome features. "Why aren't you resting like I told you too?"

Kai groaned as Kane knelt down in front of him, a cool hand reaching out to his forehead, then coming down to cup his cheek gently. Kai leant into the touch, finding it surprisingly soothing, and calming, comforting.

"Had to train the team," Kai mumbled lethargically.

"Then what are you doing here?"

Kai allowed his eyes to flutter shut as he answered. "Had an argument with Rei."

Kane frowned, his thumb unconsciously rubbing against the soft skin of Kai's cheek, dark blue eyes searching the shorter boy's features worriedly, "What about?"

"I wouldn't tell them what happened ..." Kai had no idea as to why he felt compelled to share his problems with a person who had not been an important part of his life and had just returned after over a year away. He barely even knew anything about the other boy, but all he knew was that he felt comfortable around him, secure as the other's soothing presence calmed his mind and emotions.

Kane hummed in acknowledgement, and remained silent for a while as he shuffled around a bit, coming to rest at Kai's side, the slate-haired teen's head resting on his shoulder lightly, eyes closed peacefully. "If they tried to force it out of you when you weren't ready, then they really have no right to know ... but if you have to tell them, tell them in your own time and on your own grounds. I'm sure they're just worried about you."

Kai made a small sound of agreement, not bothering to move right at that moment, the pounding in his head now nothing more than a dull ache that he could ignore, and he really didn't want to coax the throbbing back into existence. He could feel himself drifting off, Kane's presence calming his and lulling him to sleep.

Kane glanced down, slightly startled at the fact that the cold, stoic, emotionless enigma of the Beyblading world was dozing silently against his shoulder. He felt a small smile twitch at the corners of his lips as he leaned back, manoeuvring Kai so the smaller teen's head was resting on his outstretched legs, while the rest of his body curled up slightly. His hand strayed to the rebellious silky strands of silver and royal blue, fingers running through them in a manner that calmed him and took his mind off the incident that had occurred moments before he had bumped into the Russian teen.

He felt a surge of anger swell up in his chest just thinking about it, but it disappeared almost immediately when Kai shifted, bringing a hand close to his face and then relaxed again, asleep. Kane breathed a sigh, feeling a sense of calm wrap over him, hands still unconsciously running through the other teen's hair.

He watched the sky darken slowly, radiant blue melding into dark reds, oranges and purples that stretched far across the horizon. He felt Kai shiver slightly, curling around himself to protect him from the slight onslaught of cold air. Smiling softly, Kane placed a hand on Kai's cheek and leant his head forwards.

"Kai? Wake up. It's late, and we both should be getting home."

Kai groaned softly, the deep masculine voice rousing him from his slumber. He became aware of a hand on his cheek and another running soothingly through his hair, and blushed, a light dusting of pink colouring his prominent cheek bones. Kane leant back and smirked, watching the slow spread of powdery red adorning Kai's cheeks, a part of him wondering what had caused it. His heart skipped a beat at the thought that it was his closeness that was causing such an adorable reaction.

Kane froze in his line of thoughts, _'Adorable? ... Where did that come from?'_

Shaking his head slightly, Kane allowed Kai to sit up, and watched as the other teen rubbed his eyes, ridding himself of sleep. He stood up swiftly after a while and offered a hand down to the Russian teen. Kai stared at the offered appendage uncertainly before reaching out and grasping it, a spark flowing through his nerves unexplainably. His sudden hesitation caused him to stumble as he was hoisted up effortlessly, only to fall against Kane's chest.

Kane felt his breathing quicken as his arms wrapped around the slim teen in order to keep him steady, a light blush dusting his cheeks, yet it was nothing compared to the full fledge coating of red on the other's face. Kai stuttered an apology and stepped back, inwardly cursing himself for his foolishness, but there was a part of him that enjoyed being in the older teen's embrace.

A tense silence lapsed soon after, Kai staring at the floor, willing the heat in his cheeks to die down while Kane rubbed at his arm nervously, not knowing what to say. It was Kai who broke the silence a few minutes later, looking up and gazing at Kane.

"I should go," the dual-coloured hair teen mumbled.

Kane nodded, and impulsively leant forward, placing a chaste kiss on Kai's cheeks. Kai froze as Kane pulled back, shocked at his own actions, eyes wide.

"I'm … I'm sorry. Bye," with that stuttered apology, Kane fled the park, never once turning back.

Kai stared at Kane's rapidly retreating back, a hand coming up to touch his cheek, the feel of Kane's fleeting kiss still lingering on his skin, a slight fluttering in his chest.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

_Kai stared at Kane's rapidly retreating back, a hand coming up to touch his cheek, the feel of Kane's fleeting kiss still lingering on his skin, a slight fluttering in his chest._

x.x.x.x.x

Kai sighed softly, trudging down the street under the darkening sky, mind still focused on the soft touch of Kane's lips upon his cheek. He shook his head, a light blush staining his cheeks and nose, as he tried to rid himself of such thoughts.

'_I don't understand ... how can one little, harmless kiss affect me so much? I mean, I hardly know Kane ... but I can't say that I was against him doing that ... yet ..." _A dark frown touched Kai's features as he struggled with himself. _'Yet_ ... _I'm confused. After after, it's only Kane ... I don't understand, could I possibly ...'_

Kai ran a hand through his hair, his thoughts nothing but a whirlwhind in his mind. He started slightly when a drop of water landed softly on the tip of his nose, and then another on his cheek, and then another and another until there was steady downpour of ice cold water.

Shivering, Kai ducked his head and quickened his pace down the streets, seeking warmth and the shelter of his flat, wondering for the second time that day why he had neglected to bring a jacket with him before he left in the morning. The steady downpour became heavier as the seconds passed until it was a downpour of torrential rain, scattered fro the heaven's above. Strands of silver and royal blue plastered themselves to his face and neck, a stark contrast to the pale flawless skin.

Trembling, he ran the rest of the way down the street, desperately trying to get out of the rain. Ducking into a partially covered alley way, Kai shook the rain water out of his hair before pushing it back, allowing himself to see. Leaning back against the wall, he rubbed his arms in hopes of warming himself up, the temperate in the air having dropped a couple of degrees.

A bright fiery red light emanated from his pocket, capturing his attention. A small smile flickering across his lips, he reached into his pocket and retrieved his beyblade, Dranzer glowing soothingly in her bit-chip. A few seconds later, that same light engulfed Kai's body, and as it faded, a large majestic phoenix had perched itself on Kai's shoulder, nuzzling the boy's hair and cheek affectionately.

_"Hello young one. What are you doing out in the rain at such a time? I thought you were with Kane ..."_

Kai relished in the warmth that Dranzer offered him, reaching up a hand to stroke at the silky feathers gently. "I was, but then it got late ... and ..."

_"And what little one?" _Dranzer crooned, burying her face behind Kai's ear comfortably.

Kai stifled a small giggle as Dranzer's actions tickled him. "... he kissed me ... on the cheek."

_"Is there a problem with that young one? Is it not normal for one human to show another human their affection through a kiss?"_

"Well, yeah ... but this is _Kane_."

Dranzer cooed softly, which Kai interpreted as a chuckle, causing him to frown a small pout to appear on his lips. "Dranzer!"

_"I'm sorry little one. But I thought we'd already spoken about your attraction to humans of the same sex ... was I mistaken?"_

Kai felt himself flush darkly, as he muttered quietly, "No ... you weren't mistaken Dranz ... but this is Kane. I haven't seen him in over a year, and I don't _know_ him ... but ... I don't know, I can't explain it ..."

Dranzer nipped at Kai's ear, causing the boy to gasp and jump slightly, "Dranzer! What was that for?"

Dranzer crooned again, spreading her wings wide and wrapping them protectively around Kai's slim frame, _"I'm sorry little one, but I don't understand why you have to make things so difficult for yourself. You know what your heart wants, but you always let your mind interfere ... and besides, I have been in contact with Cyber Dragoon, and he tells me that his charge holds quite an affection towards you."_

Kai stiffened, his hand burying itself in plush feathers, "I don't know Dranzer. I don't know if I can trust him, and even if what you said is true ... can I actually risk it? I already let down a lot of my defences around him ..."

_"It seems that he has already won your heart if you can feel the need to let him see the real you ... follow your heart, Kai. You deserve happiness, and I believe that this boy can give you just that."_

Kai smiled softly, tilting his head up and placing a soft kiss to the top of Dranzer's head. "Thank you, Dranzer ..."

Dranzer chirped happily and nuzzled her head against Kai's cheek. _'Any time my child. Are you going to go and find him and confess your undying love for him?"_

Kai blushed bright red, "Dranzer!!"

Dranzer crowed, chuckling and ignoring Kai's indignation and embarrassment. _"Cyber Dragoon told me that Kane is heading back towards his hotel. Go and visit him, or you'll regret it in due time."_

Having gotten over his mortification, Kai nodded and took a deep, steadying breath, "Ok ... I'll go."

Dranzer glowed a majestic red, _"Then take care little one. I'll be with you every step of the way."_

Kai smiled as Dranzer disappeared back into her bit-chip. With one last glance to the mercifully clearing sky, he set off in the direction of the hotel.

x.x.x.x.x

Kane grunted as his back hit the wall harshly, hands clutching the material of his jacket tightly. HE grabbed at the meaty hands and pushed back, his lean frame hiding the strength within him. "I thought I told you already! I'm not going back! So what the hell are you doing back here?" Kane sneered darkly, shoving the other person back again, anger and annoyance lacing his deep voice.

The other person chuckled, dusting off his shirt as he chuckled, turquoise hair cut short and silver eyes glinting, "He won't take no for an answer Kane, and he's not gonna stop until he gets you all back."

"He's not gonna get us ... any of us! We don't want anything to do with him anymore so just fuck off!!" Kane snarled, fists clenching by his sides as he refrained from lashing out again.

"Kane ..."

Kane threw a startled look towards the speaker, his eyes widening at who he saw. "Kai?! What are you doing here?"

Kai frowned, eyeing the other person warily, before flicking his gaze back to Kane. "I think the question is: what's going on here?"

The man chuckled, deep voice erupting from his throat as he fixed silver eyes intently on the youngest teen. "Kai Hiwatari ... Gideon really does not like you."

Kai's crimson eyes narrowed and his shoulders stiffened. "Gideon ..." he murmured to himself before realising the potential danger of this encounter. "That old man still alive? Well then, tell him to piss off and that the feeling's completely mutual." He paused and snorted, "Such a pity he managed to escape the building when he did, 'cause now he'll have to deal with me."

The man threw his head back and laughed, "How cute."

Kai brushed the insult off and walked to Kane's side, who still seemed to be in shock at his impromptu appearance.

As soon as Kai had reached his side, however, he seemed to snap out of his shock, a harsh worried whisper leaving his lips. "What are you doing here?! You have to go!"

Kai glanced at Kane briefly. "No ... I needed to talk to you ... about us ..."

Kane felt his eyes widen as Cyber Dragoon chuckled gleefully in the depths of his mind.

The man had stopped laughing and was now watching the exchange with sly, cunning eyes. "Look, Kane. Just come with me before things get difficult ... or some innocent person gets involved."

Though worry coursed through his veins at the man's words, and his eyes flickered briefly to Kai, he sent a cold glare over to the man, "Listen, asshole. I'm not going with you. I'm not working for that prick again!"

The man chuckled humourlessly, silver eyes darkening as a feral smile tilted the corner of his lips. "There really wasn't a choice in the matter actually." Whipping something out from his pocket and pulling the trigger in a matter of seconds, a dark exploded from the nozzle and whistled through the air, embedding itself into the side of Kane's neck before he could even react.

A soft gasp escaped Kane's lips, one hand rising up to finger the dart in the side of his neck. Wide blue eyes turned to stare at Kai as the younger boy leapt forward just as his legs gave way from underneath him.

"Kane!"

Kane groaned, eyelids drooping as he fought against the blackness that threatened to consume him. He struggled to keep Kai in focus, but it was a losing battle and fell unconscious extremely quickly, body falling limp in Kai's arms.

"Kane! Kane!!" Shaking the other boy's shoulder's desperately, Kai felt panic course through him, "KANE! Wake up!"

Turning blazing crimson eyes towards the turquoise haired man, Kai could only jolt as something sharp tickled the side of his neck before he too was forced to submit and fall unconscious ...


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Kane groaned, shifting his arms, only to find that he couldn't move them much at all. Lethargically blinking open his eyes, he allowed them to adjust to the darkness of the room. He frowned suddenly at the sight of metal cuffs around his wrists that chaffed his skin. He shook his fists, testing the strength of the metal. A light growl escaped his lips, realising that the shackles were too strong, but struggling against them none the less.

He gave up after a few minutes, realised that his struggles were futile and were only causing to tire him out. He gazed around the room sullenly, before a thought struck him.

'_Kai?' _Eyes widening, Kane desperately tried to remember what had happened in that alleyway. The only memories that managed to drift back to him were when Kai showed up and then … everything went blank after that. Shaking his head and groaning, Kane willed away the headache that had formed unexpectedly and the overwhelming sense of dread that had engulfed him concerning the blue haired enigma.

Sighing, after he had managed to quell the murderous pounding in his head, Kane sighed, staring morosely at the dark ground beneath him. He had never wanted the other teen involved in this whole situation, and now he regretted ever telling the other why he had come back. Because of it, he was now involved. Yet there was something about the other teen that had drawn his attention, but as to what it was or how it had come about, Kane was unsure. The only thing he was certain of right now was that he harboured feelings for petite teen, feelings that had never been aroused before by anyone, and he was fairly certain it bordered, or even surpassed a crush.

He remember then, what Kai had said when he had shown up unexpectedly in that alleyway, and felt a small blush spread across his cheeks. He noted that Kai had not seemed upset or angry when he had said that, more hopeful than anything else, and that in itself was enough for Kane to believe that the other stoic teen held feelings for him. It was strange, how after a year, his trust and faith in Kai had never wavered, not that the other teen knew about this, but regardless, he trusted Kai with his life. He was drawn to him, a moth to a flame. And Kai was his flame. Fiery and passionate, yet so undeniably content to just curl up and relax at times.

His mind flashed back to the small kiss he had placed on Kai's cheek before realisation settled in and he took off, shocked. But the feel of Kai's smooth skin under his lips had left them tingling for a long time afterwards … and then that man had showed up again.

Kane sighed, before he had stumbled upon Kai in the park, the same teen had ambushed him in the middle of the city, uncaring to the two dozen or more witnesses. After a short scuffle, he had managed to escape without a single scratch.

And now? Now he was chained to a wall in a dark, dank room with no source of light, save the tinted shadows of grey and black. Growling lightly in the back of his throat, Kane glared at the floor, knowing that Kai was in the same building. Chained up? Possibly. Being beaten? Again, possibly. None of this helped Kane. Only caused him to worry at his bottom lip, concern radiating off him in pulses for the teen that he had dragged into this. But he knew for sure, that Gideon's sadism would think to use Kai as a hostage, a black mail of sorts, and that really got to Kane.

If Kai were to get hurt, Kane knew he would never forgive himself. Sighing, he resigned himself to the torturous thoughts that plagued his mind, and found himself drifting off, a fitful sleep laying in wait.

x.x.x.x.x

Kai hissed, his head snapping to the side as the fierce blow split his lip, a trickle of blood already making it's way down his chin and dripping off to land on the dark floor. Dark chains held his arms above his head, putting tremendous strain on his shoulder blades as the rest of his body hung suspended in mid air, his feet chained together at the ankle. He took a few seconds to recompose himself before turning his head back towards his tormentor, crimson eyes blazing in fury. Yet this had no effect on the man that stood before him, arms crossed his chest, gazing down at the defiant teen with indifference.

"Why can't you just leave him alone? He wants nothing more to do with you, Gideon," The fire burning in Kai's eyes was so intense, so deep and penetrating.

A humourless chuckle floated through the air at this. A sound that was hollow and ominous as its echo ricocheted along the walls. A shiver ran down Kai's spine. The fine hairs on the back of his neck stirring. The man reminded him of Boris, the resemblance was so close that Kai could not suppress that fear that mounted in his chest.

"Why would you care, Hiwatari? Shouldn't you be mad at him for dragging you into this situation?"

Kai growled, shaking his head, "Regardless. I'm here now and there's really nothing I can do about that. So why don't you just let him go. It's obvious that nothing you do will be able to persuade him to follow your orders."

Gideon smirked, "My, my, young, Kai, no matter how perceptive you are in a battle, you are inhumanely dense to situations that are a grave danger to your safety."

Kai growled, "I am not an oblivious fool, Gideon. I know that you plan to hold me hostage in hopes that Kane will agree to join you, but I'm afraid that that isn't going to work. I am merely an acquaintance of Kane, not a friend or anything more. We have only seen each other once over the last year and that was a few days ago. It is highly unlikely that Kane will even consider joining you if it is only me you offer as black mail." Kai was lying through his teeth, hoping, praying that Gideon would not see through his façade.

Gideon chuckled, uncrossing his arms and moving forward, grasping Kai's chin in his large hand and tightening his grip as Kai struggled against the hold. "Then you do not know Kane well enough. But let's put your theory to the test, shall we? If Kane does not care for your safety, or for you at all, then he will not react to what will happen to you, will he?" Releasing his grip on Kai's face, he grinned sadistically, "I will come for you in a while." He turned to move away, but stopped and turned back to face Kai. Reaching into the teen's trouser pocket, he retrieved Kai's faithful beyblade, Dranzer.

Kai's eyes widened, "No! Give me my blade back you bastard! Dranzer has nothing to do with this." His cries fell on deaf ears and Kai struggled desperately against the restraints holding him in place. "Gideon!"

Gideon spun on his heel and walked towards the only door in the room. He paused as his hand reached for the handle, "I'll bring her back to you in an hour, young Kai. But do not feel upset if something seems … off … about her and if something happens to you in the mean time."

Kai's eyes narrowed to mere slits, "Gideon! If you dare hurt, Dranzer … so help you! I'll rip your head off!"

"I'd love to see you try." And the door slammed shut and Gideon was gone.

Kai growled, thrashing about in his restraints, ignoring the pain that flared up in his shoulder blades at the unexpected pressure. "GIDEON!"

Stilling in his movements suddenly, Kai reached out to Dranzer mentally. :Dranzer?:

_:Master Kai? What is happening ... why can I not feel you ...?:_

:Gideon's taken you away, Dranzer ... he's going to do something! You have to leave your blade for a while!:

_:No my little one! I will not leave you!:_ Dranzer shrieked fearfully, worry filtering through the connection. _:I cannot leave you.:_

Kai smiled grimly at his bit-beasts devotion and loyalty, knowing that it would take more to convince her to go. :Please, Dranz ... you have to ... for both of us:

_:NO! I will _not_ leave you!!:_

:Dranzer that is an order!! And you will obey it!!:

Dranzer cooed softly, concern, worry and hurt flickering through the connection. _:If that is what you wish ... little one ...:_

Kai smiled gently, a mere quirk of the corners of his lips. :Thank you Dranz. You-: A sudden ear-piercing shriek filled his mind, and he found his mouth opening as a silent, agonising scream erupted from his chest. He felt his body convulse in pain and he groaned, gritting his teeth together desperately. :DRANZER!!:

Another sharp shriek of agony pierced his mind. Dranzer was in pain ... and that pain was filtering into Kai through their connection.

His body stung and burned, every inch of his body pulsating in a sharp pain that left him breathless as he desperately tried to fight it off. "DRANZER!!"

x.x.x.x.x

Down in the cell, Kane snapped out of his fitful sleep, panic and fear clutching at his heart. "Kai?!"


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

_Down in the cell, Kane snapped out of his fitful sleep, panic and fear clutching at his heart. "Kai?!"_

Another piercing, tortured cry answered him, Kai's smooth baritone reduced to a keening shriek that tugged furiously at Kane's anguished heart. He fought frantically against the binds that held him captive, rendering him completely useless in a situation that he was desperate to fix. He could do nothing in his current position, his awkward, forceful movements only causing him pain that would never measure to the pain that was currently stabbing his heart, clenching it tightly in a hold that threatened to suffocate him.

Blood slipped down lithe arms, but went unnoticed to the teen as he gritted his teeth and pulled with whatever strength he had hidden in his lean frame, willing the binds to let up, but try as he might, the shackles remain obstinately fixed to the wall. Silence suddenly reigned as Kai's voice disappeared, the echo slowly dissipating. Startled by the sudden quiet, Kane felt his heart clench tighter still, fear gripping it heart as dark thoughts flitted tauntingly through his mind. With silence came the fear that the worst had happened to Kai. With a heavy head, Kane almost wished that another scream would pierce the air, knowing that if it did, he would at least have confirmation that the other teen was alive.

He shook his head from the thought frantically though, not wanting to dwell on such a sickening scenario. Once again, guilt reared its ugly head as the situation digressed, leaving Kane feeling worse than ever. His head pounding, his heart held in an iron hold and his body tormented by physical pain, Kane could feel his resolve slowly slipping away from his clutches. He waited in the tense silence, waited for a sign, anything that would confirm that the dual-haired enigma was still alive.

His waiting finally paid off after a few anxious minutes as a high shriek sliced through the air. His brow immediately turning down in a dark frown as confusion flitted across his features, Kane lowered his head. "Dranzer?"

:_Master Kane!_: Cyber Dragoon's voice suddenly penetrated his mind, blocking out the sounds that pierced his heart.

:What's happening to him!? What's Gideon doing?!: Kane was frantic at this point, demanding answers from his bit-beast.

Cyber Dragoon immediately sought to soothe his master's mind, fearing the intense emotions of anxiety and helplessness that coursed through the lithe teen's frantic mind. :_I am not too sure._: The bit-beast admitted solemnly, a dark, ominous feeling welling up within. :_I can not contact Dranzer … her mind … it is blocked and try as I might, I have found no way around it … and Master …_: The mighty bit-beast paused, hesitant about the information he would behold next.

Kane frowned, sensing his bit-beast's hesitation and distress, and gently coaxed the information out of him, masking his own fears. :What is it? What else is there?:

There was a slight pause before the dragon beast's voice filled Kane's mind again. :_There is another … presence that is … a strange presence that I have never felt before when trying to contact Dranzer … and it's becoming stronger, more powerful as we speak._:

:What does it mean?: The fear had returned now, Kane's mind no longer soothed by his bit-beast's presence, not when something else, something strange was happening to Kai's bit-beast … when something strange could possibly be happening to Kai.

Cyber Dragoon's tone had become sombre, deep and rumbling as he mentally nuzzled Kane's mind. :_I do not know, Master … but it can be nothing good._:

Their connection was suddenly shattered by a scream of pure agony; a scream that belonged only to Kai. Kane's body shook wildly as he fought to control the pure rage that was coursing its way through his body. Every second that the scream filled the silence of his cell, increased the franticness of his struggles against the metal stiff chaffing his wrists.

"KAI!" His voice had taken on a slightly hysterical tone, his eyes wide and rolling. Phlegm flew from his mouth as he snarled, the sound of footsteps making its way down the stone hallway outside his cell. The smirking face of Gideon appeared seconds later, taking in Kane's obvious anger and distress, two burly guards stationed at his sides. Kane hissed dangerously upon seeing Gideon for the first time since his capture. "You!" If possible, Kane fought harder against the chains holding him in place, desperate to get to the man who had taunted and haunted him for just over a year.

One guard stepped forward and quickly unlocked the door of the cell, then stepped back as Gideon headed in fearlessly.

"It's good to see you too, Kane," Gideon grinned darkly, crossing his arms over his chest, eyes roaming over the heaving body of the boy in his grasp. "You look stronger, and I'm guessing that you now have full control of Cyber Dragoon. Correct me if I'm wrong."

The intensity of the glare that was aimed at the cocky man was enough to make any lesser man cringe and turn around, but Gideon merely twitched his lips up in a mocking smile as he stared down at the defiant teen in front of him. "You fucking bastard! What have you done to Kai?!"

Gideon chuckled darkly, lips turned up in a feral sneer. "It's funny, you know. You're concerned about that brat's well-being … when the same brat told me that you would not care for him … would not accept my offer of joining me if it were only him I offered as blackmail." Kane clenched his teeth together forcefully, his dark eyes boring deeply into Gideon, who couldn't help the triumphant grin that spread across his thin lips. "Is he correct in saying so, Kane? Will you join me … or not?"

Breathing harshly, Kane glowered darkly at Gideon, knowing he had been caught out. There was nothing he could say that would alleviate this situation. Although Kai had told Gideon that he would not join him, Kane knew that he couldn't leave Kai, not when the other teen was in pain … not when he had just accepted his feelings for the other teen. Not when he had put the other in this position in the first place.

He gritted his teeth harshly, desperate to find a loophole. A loophole that would help Kai, regardless of what happened to himself. Right then, he was willing to sacrifice his life for the other teen, hidden emotions coming forth. But the decision seemed to be taken out of his hands though, as a shattering howl of pain reached his ears. Clenching his eyes shut, he tried to ignore it. Willed away the emotions that rose up within him at the torturous sound. Emotions rose up from within him, emotions that he desperately wanted to take out on the man smirking darkly before him, regardless of the two guards who were more than likely able to kill him if ordered.

Swallowing back the lump in his throat, Kane nodded. "I'll join you … just … let Kai go … stop hurting him … or whatever you're doing to him."

"Oh but I can't."

Kane's head snapped up immediately. "What do you mean? Stop whatever the hell you're doing to him or I will _not_ join you!!"

"Oh but Kane ... you see, I can't stop what I've started, if I do … Kai will die." The dark grin that lit up Gideon's face was enough to make Kane launch himself away from the wall, anger fuelling him as he pulled against the chains. With one last, herculean heave, the chains broke away from the wall with a deafening clunk as the ends hit the floor.

Gideon had all but two seconds to step away before Kane tackled him to the floor, his fists flying haphazardly as fury swept over his mind. Cold satisfaction swept over him every time his fists made contact with the sneering face of his tormentor. But it was all short lived as he was roughly hauled up by the two guards who had realised too late what had happened and finally reacted to the wild teen before them.

Arms pinned behind his back, with the chains still roughly cutting into his skin, Kane hissed like a feral cat, eyes glinting dangerously in the dull lighting of his cell. "You fucking bastard! What have you done to him?!"

Wiping a sliver of blood from his chin, Gideon merely grinned as he stood up. "You'll find out soon enough … but right now … there is someone I would like you to meet … I believe you might've met him before under slightly different circumstances." He paused, turning on his heel and walking out of the cell and out into the hallway, where he stopped and turned his head back to face Kane. "This way, Kane."

Without a choice, Kane shrugged out of the two guard's hold and followed the man, deliberately staying far behind, not trusting himself to not lash out at the older man. After all, the other man was sure to lead him to Kai sooner or later, and that was when he would strike out. The two guards followed behind him, keeping a wary eye on him, making sure that he wouldn't do anything suspicious, especially since their boss's back was turned.

The four walked on quickly down many hallways and through many rooms for about ten minutes before Gideon finally slowed down, stopping in front of a large metal door. Pressing his hand to the pad at its side, the door slid open with a small hydraulic hiss. Confusion flitting across his features, Kane hesitated in following the other man. Gideon turned to face him, an impassive expression painting his features.

"He's waiting to see you, Kane."

Eyebrows drawn in a frown, Kane refused to move from where he stood, not entirely sure where this situation was headed. Glancing between the open door and Gideon, Kane sighed gently and finally stepped through the door. From everything that he had expected to lie beyond these doors, Kane didn't expect a Beyblading arena. Confusion touching his face, Kane studied the large bey-dish that had been carved out in to the floor, lined and littered with shattered glass.

He turned back to face Gideon, who had stepped through the door after him, letting it close behind with that same soft hydraulic hiss, the guards disappearing behind it. "What's going on?"

Gideon refused to look at him, refused to even acknowledge that he had said anything at all, as he walked around the bey-dish and towards a large computer system along the back wall of the arena. Back turned towards Kane, the man typed in a few things into the computer and waited, tapping his fingers gently against the plastic tabs.

"What is going on, Gideon?" Kane questioned once more, annoyance settling over as he was duly ignored by the scientist. "Gideon!"

With a highly amused smiled on his face, Gideon finally gave the teenager his attention, "Was there something you wanted, Kane?"

Clenching his teeth to keep in the dark insult that threatened to leave his lips, Kane turned his head and looked away, his right hand coming down to his pocket to finger his blade, soothed by the hear that seeped into his skin, calming him somewhat. "What's going on? Why did you bring me here?"

"As I said, someone wants to meet you again." Gideon pressed down on a red button and resumed typing.

"What have you done with Kai? Where is he?" Kane's demands were drowned out however, as a loud whirring sound filled the empty arena. Drawing his attention towards the source of the sound, Kane found 

his gaze landing on the other side of the bey-dish where a square hole had appeared in the floor on the platform, and rising out of that hole was a person he had never thought he would see again in a long while.

"You! What are you doing here?" Kane didn't even bother to mask his surprise or annoyance.

Gideon laughed loudly from where he stood, leaning casually against the computer that he had typed on seconds prior. "He's come to battle you again, Kane. He wants a re-match … you destroyed his blade."

Kane ignored this and turned his attention back to Gideon, glaring the other man down. "I do not care for him … where is Kai?"

"Oh you'll see him soon enough … but right now I think you should proceed with this beybattle."

Kane shook his head, pocketing his blade in defiance. "I'm not battling anyone … not until I know where Kai is."

Kane gasped seconds later as something sharp sliced at the skin on his cheek. His hand flew up to his cheek, shock plastered all over his features, the shallow cut already bleeding sluggishly. His eyes snapped towards the other side of the bey-dish, where the other person was grinning at him sinisterly, licking his lips at the blood drawn, hands clenched tightly around the blade that he had just called back.

Gideon cackled lightly, "I don't think you have much choice in the matter, Kane … not that you had much choice in the first place."

Kane shook his head, letting his hand fall to his side, blood trickling slowly down the side of his face and down his chin, dripping to the smooth metal ground of the platform he was standing on. "I'm not battling anyone until I see Kai."

Kane only had a few seconds to react as the other teen launched his blade again, the deadly sharp metal hitting him even as he turned his body to duck the blow. Blood soon slipped down his left arm from the deep cut that now ran across his shoulder blade. Hissing slightly in pain, Kane winced and pressed his hand to the wound, trying to stem the blood flow.

"As I said … you have no choice in the matter. Tarkoz seems desperate to start the battle …" Gideon trailed off, a smirk twitching at the sides of his mouth.

Kane growled, finally giving the other teen his full attention. "Tarkoz, huh? That's your name." The other nodded his head, calling back his blade, which returned to his hand swiftly. "I defeated you that day in the alley-way … why are you here?"

Tarkoz sneered, his bottom lip curling, "You embarrassed me in front of my gang-members … you humiliated me … you destroyed my blade!"

"But I kept your bit-chip intact!" Kane defended.

"And that justifies what you did to me!?" Tarkoz spat back, his pale green eyes flashing in barely controlled fury.

"So what justifies what you did to Kai?" Kane almost grinned in triumph as the other teen pursed his lips together, not knowing what to say. "I thought so."

"I hate you!" Tarkoz roared after a moment, his ripcord flying as he launched his blade. Instinctively, Kane launched Cyber Dragoon, ready for the attack this time.

Their blades clashed in mid-air, sparks flying as the metal ground together furiously, before splitting apart, their momentum sending them charging around the dish and crashing into each other once more. Both teens gritted their teeth at the amount of strength they needed to keep the other from gaining an advantage.

Gideon smirked from where he stood, more than ready to reveal what he had been planning for a long while. True it had originally been meant for the members of Team Psykick … but … Gideon shrugged, not regretting his decision as it had turned out better than he had anticipated and he was delighted with the result.

Sparks flew once more as the blades clashed dangerously, shards of glass shattering on instant contact as the blades ground into them. A light dusting of shimmering powder floated up in to the air and around the two battling teens, yet both were oblivious to this, far more concerned on keeping their cool and defeating their opponent.

Kane growled loudly, sweat trickling down the side of his face, mixing with the blood that had dried on his cheek. With a cry, Kane clenched his fists and summoned his bit-beast. "Cyber Dragoon!"

In a flash of blue light and a deafening roar, Cyber Dragoon rose up from out of Kane's blade with magnificent glory. Towering threateningly over Tarkoz, the bit-beast opened its mouth and snapped at the other blade, red eyes glinting dangerously. Tarkoz glanced at Gideon sharply, and as their eyes met, nodded, a small smirk touching his lips.

Turning his attention back to the battle at hand, Tarkoz chuckled, "I'm stronger now than I was before."

Kane snarled, his blue eyes darkening to an almost indistinguishable shade of mid-night blue. "I highly doubt that."

"Oh … but I am … now that I have another bit-beast on my side."

Kane felt his eyes widen at this revelation, his control slipping slightly and his blade careening to the side, but regaining its balance. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing much." Tarkoz paused, an odious smile plastered across his face. "Oh ... did you know that Kai looks so very …" he licked his lips sadistically, " … delectable when he screams."

Kane saw nothing but red as he took in what Tarkoz had said and without a second's thought commanded Dragoon to attack. His blade ripped through the concrete at such speed that it took seconds for the material to crack and crumble after the blade had touched its surface. Tarkoz grinned, leaving his blade to spin where it was, no sign of a command leaving his lips. Kane didn't have time to question this as Cyber Dragoon slammed into Tarkoz's blade furiously, the sharp metal easily slicing across the top of the other, leaving behind a jagged gap.

All of a sudden, an ear-shattering scream filled the arena, freezing Kane's blood in his veins as the sound registered in his head. His eyes widened as he desperately swivelled his head around the area, trying to pin-point where the sound had come from. "Kai?!"

Gideon chuckled darkly from where he stood, rubbing his hands together maniacally. "Oh, yes. I forgot to mention that you would be seeing Kai soon, didn't I?"

"Where is he?" Kane demanded, on the verge of leaving the battle and attacked Gideon.

"He's right here." Pressing down on one of the numerous buttons on the keyboard, Gideon pointed towards the wall to his left.

Frowning, Kane watched as the wall split into two slowly, breaking down the middle and sliding to the side with a soft mechanical hiss. "What-" His question caught in his throat suddenly, as what lay behind the screen was revealed. He choked back a gasp, one hand flying to his mouth in shock, as staring at him with clouded, pain-filled eyes, with a jagged cut across his chest, was none other than Kai.

Kane took in the metal chains strapped around the other teen's wrists, which were attached to the ceiling, leaving Kai dangling in mid air, the enormous strain on his shoulders visible in the harsh lighting. His eyes travelled to the freshly, bleeding cut on the younger boy's bared chest and with a growing sense of realisation and horror, his eyes shot towards Tarkoz's blade, which was spinning gently in the dish, a similar gash across the top.

His body trembled as he realised what had happened, shaking his head in disbelief. "No … no!" He whipped his gaze towards Gideon, his eyes smouldering darkly. "What the fuck did you do to him!?"

Gideon bit out a laugh, sadistic mirth dancing in his eyes. "Just watch … here comes the best part …" The man nodded towards Tarkoz, whose lips twitched up in to a malevolent grin.

Closing his eyes, he rose his arms up into the air slowly, a mist of darkness surrounding his lean form, growing in intensity by the second, until it became a mass of smoky tendrils, reaching out and caressing the air around it, turning it dark and tainting it. His eyes snapped open after a moment though, their pale green depths nothing more but black swirls. "Dranzer! Arise!"


	9. Chapter Nine

I'm back!! Teehee. So sorry my dears. College has been a major pain in the bum -_sulks_-

But here we go with the next chapter!! Enjoy"

* * *

Chapter Nine

Kane's horrified gaze left the slowly emerging form of Dranzer, from out of Tarkoz's blade, to the heart-filled scream that filled the barren arena. Nothing could've prepared him for the sight he was to behold as he stared into the room holding Kai hostage.

The teen twisted and turned frantically, spasms of pain wracking his slim body, his lips open in an endless scream of agony, eyes clenched shut. Kai wasn't aware of anything but the burning sensation taking over him, searing his insides and smouldering his flesh, until the pain became so unbearable that not a sound could escape his lips. His fists clenched tightly, desperate to escape the binds that held him captive and ease the pain in any way possible. His surroundings disappeared and he was no longer aware of where he was and what had happened. All he could feel and sense was the excruciating pain that had engulfed his weakened body … as well as something more … something deeper and stronger than he had ever felt before.

His skin felt like it was on fire, his back excruciatingly so as the flesh moved and moulded, changing shape, making way for something … something more. But Kai did not care for what it was as he writhed in pain, convulsions ripping through his body.

Kane looked on helplessly, rooted to where he stood in morbid fascination. Though his heart and mind screamed at him to move and aid Kai, his body refused to do anything of the sort. Cyber Dragoon hovered above him, over come by the same emotions that his master felt, waiting for the command he wished would leave his master's mouth.

Gideon cackled gleefully from where he stood by the computer, a maniac grin plastered over his aging features as he watched everything unfold before his eyes as he managed to hold himself back from doing a victory dance, triumph gleaming in his beady eyes. He rubbed his hands together, eyes glued to Dranzer's newly risen form as the bit-beast shrieked and strained against the invisible barrier that joined her to Tarkoz's blade and the dark smoke that was slowly drifting up the majestic phoenix's form.

Smoky tendrils latched onto her feathers, colouring them a dark black on contact, causing her to screech in pain, thrashing her mighty head. Kane, however, paid no attention to this, his horrified gaze unable to leave Kai's shuddering form, his heart clenching and his throat closing. He longed to rush forward and embrace the teen … to steal away the pain that plagued the others body, but it seemed that some invisible force were holding him back.

Gritting his teeth, Kane almost let a scream escape his lips, as, with a final agonized cry from the petite boy, two huge crimson wings exploded out of the skin of Kai's back; a few feathers floating softly to the ground where they dissolved in to a puddle of blood. Panting heavily, Kai's eyes suddenly snapped open, revealing gold-specked crimson eyes sparked with pain. He turned his eyes to his writhing bit-beast, blood red tears trailing down the smooth skin of his right cheek.

His mouth opened and closed in a breathless whisper, the wings that had emerged from out of his back hanging limp behind him, bathed in a thin layer of blood. Kane finally managed to swallow the thick lump in his throat, as everything suddenly seemed to sink in. Ignoring the fact that he was still engaged in a beybattle, he took a hesitant step forward, anxious and anticipating a violent reaction from any person in the room. But as nothing seemed to change after he took another step, then another, Kane found himself running towards Kai's form, adrenaline pumping through his body; Cyber Dragoon staring after him, confined to where he circled the bey-dish restlessly, until called forth by command.

Gideon looked on with sadistic eyes, enjoying every single second of what he had caused: a cataclysmic eruption of pain and horror, fear and disturbance, a dozen or so emotions rolled into one situation, filling and contaminating the thick air that had formed since Nemesis had started her deathly attack, an attack that still wrecked havoc and pain amongst the majestic phoenix.

Tarkoz, himself, remained motionless where he stood, his dark eyes fixed at the spot that Kane had occupied mere seconds ago, seconds that seemed to have lasted a lifetime in this sealed chamber, with so many things happening in one instant. His arms had lowered at some point, lying listlessly at his side, fingers unfurled and hanging lose. The smoky tendrils that had previously surrounded him, now clung to his body like a second skin, giving him a ghastly and ethereal appearance; a demon risen from the depths of darkness. But as of yet, the teen's bit-beast had yet to take on a solid form, or show it's true self in any shape or form.

None of this concerned Kane though, as he had reached the glass window separating him from Kai, his face pressed up against the cool surface, eyes scanning the body in front of him, anguish welling up within his heart at the sight. Anguish was soon replaced by determination though, as Kai turned broken, yet stunningly captivating eyes towards him, begging him, pleading with him. Kane could not resist, nor would he have been able to resist those eyes as he took a step back and with a harsh cry, called his faithful blade to his side. Cyber Dragoon reacted immediately, whizzing around the bey-dish before using a slanted shard of glass to launch himself into the air, and allowing himself to land at his master's feet in a matter of seconds.

"Cyber Dragoon! Attack!" in a flurry of glinting, deadly edges, Cyber Dragoon propelled itself into the glass, shattering it instantly upon contact, sending shards of deadly crystals.

Gideon gaped wildly, surprise flittering across his features, replacing the previous giddy joy of success. His hands splayed out comically, frozen in his celebratory mid-dance, his eyes wide and unblinking.

Kai's eyes had slipped closed during those few seconds, the teen no longer having the strength to keep them open, exhaustion over taking his body, until he was aware of nothing apart from the pain sparking across his back.

Kane was through the hole in a matter of seconds, ignoring the sharp shards piercing the skin of his legs and hands as he used them to propel himself through. Gripping the chains holding Kai up, Kane's eyes searched for anything that would help him break them, his fingers unconsciously clenching the metal in his bleeding hands. With nothing that could help him in sight, Kane called for Cyber Dragoon once more, and once again, his faithful blade heeded to his command automatically, increasing his speed and rushing towards the short wall between him and his goal, before tipping slightly and spinning vertically up the wall before launching off the tip and slashing through the thick chains.

With a small gasp of surprise, Kai felt himself falling, his wings nothing but useless feathered limbs hanging from his back limply, the skin from where they were protruding throbbing painfully. Strong arms quickly wrapped around his back and stomach gently, and Kai didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was, a soft, grateful smile touching his lips.

Kane couldn't help the single tear that trailed down the side of his cheek as Kai slumped into his embrace, weak and exhausted, the muscles on his back victim to spasms of pain. He lifted one hand to wipe away the red streak of blood down the side of Kai's face but found with deepening sorrow, that he couldn't. The tears had left their permanent mark on the Russian teen, a constant reminder of this occurrence for years to come.

"Kai …" his voice was lost in the scream of outrage from Gideon, who had snapped out of his stupor and was cursing wildly, furious at the fact that everything had changed within a single minute of action.

"Tarkoz! What are you waiting for?! Finish him off!"

Eyes snapping towards where Tarkoz stood, Kane couldn't help the shiver of fear that crept up his spine at the look of pure unadulterated malice that had taken over Tarkoz's dark features. From above him, Dranzer shrieked in terror and fear, the black, swirling mist almost covering her entirely, her majestic form thrashing against some invisible barrier that held her hostage. Tarkoz turned dark, empty eyes towards the scientist, a snarl appearing on his face.

"The process isn't finished yet you old fool! If I start attacking now, both bit-beast and holder will die!"

The words spoken in clear monotone, despite the annoyance emanating from the teen's body, only served to arouse the cold drench of fear within Kane, who tightened his hold on the teen in his arms, feeling the other's body tensing.

"Just do it you ignorant brat!" Gideon hissed, completely ignoring the two teens held in an embrace in the separate room.

Tarkoz merely glared, his cold gaze seemingly effective, as Gideon shut his mouth, lips pursed together in mounting agitation.

"Kane …" his name was spoken so softly that Kane had almost missed it entirely, his attention focused on the exchange between Tarkoz and Gideon.

He gazed down; his blue eyes meeting Kai's barely open ones. Pressing a small kiss to the teen's forehead, Kane answered quietly, "Yeah, Kai?"

"You have to get away from me … it's not … you won't be safe …" Kai's voice had become raspy, his throat affected by the screams of pain that had left his lips a while ago.

Kane's eyes hardened despite the concern lacing those words. "No Kai. There's no way in hell I'm leaving you. I put you in this mess, and I'll be damned if I don't get you out of it. I care about you too much …"

"Kane … go!" Kai wasn't looking at Kane, but rather at his bit-beast, who was still struggling fiercely, her shrieks nothing but pained coos as everything, apart from her head had been covered in the mystifying dark mist. "Once Dranzer's been completely taken over … so will I …"

"What do you mean?" Confusion was pasted across Kane's features, everything that had been going on and everything that was happening now was almost too much for him to take in, his mind not functioning at its best.

Stifling a groan of pain as he became extremely aware of Dranzer's almost total possession by Nemesis, Kai gritted his teeth and forced the words out of his mouth quickly, needing to get everything out before the worst happened. "Gideon … he … he conducted some sort of experiment on Dranzer and Nemesis … he combined them both, by separating Dranzer from my blade … he forced her into Nemesis' blade … and now they are joined together … she's being taken over by Nemesis's dark powers …"

"But I don't understand … what about you? How does that affect you? How does any of this affect you? How did you …" Kai raised a hand weakly and pressed a finger to Kane's lips, effectively silencing the other teen.

"Dranzer … is one of the four legendary bit-beasts … along with Dragoon, Drigger and Draciel … she is connected to me … and because our bond has strengthened over time and we have become stronger … I feel what she feels and I suffer what she suffers …"

Realisation dawned on Kane as Kai spoke, "And because she was taken from your blade, you are forced to face her transformation … and now that Nemesis is possessing her …" Kane felt his eyes widen in horror as the final puzzle slotted into place, "… you'll be possessed as well …"

Kai nodded his head tiredly, resting it against Kane's shoulder, relishing in the last few seconds, he knew he had left, in the older boy's presence. "Please, Kane … you have to leave … you have to defeat Tarkoz … otherwi-"

Kai cut off abruptly, his body convulsing in pain, his previously limp wings flexing slightly, raising themselves off the ground, before slumping back again. Kane cast a desperate look towards where Dranzer was shrieking in pure agony, her form nothing but pitch-black feathers, her honey-coloured eyes darkening until they were nothing but ebony swirls, her beak open in a soundless screech.

"Dranzer … no!" His arms tightened around Kai's slim frame, desperately trying to soothe the teen and calm his erratic movements. "Kai!"

Gideon cackled darkly in the background, everything seeming to fall back in to place just as he had planned. He scurried around the bey-dish and peered into the separate room, his shoes crunching the shards of glass into powdered crystals. "How does it feel, Kane? How does it feel to have everything spin out of your control … again!"

Kane ignored the scientist, whispering words into Kai's ear, trying in vain to comfort the other, just trying to stop this from happening, but of course it was to no avail. "Kai … please, you have to fight this … you're stronger than Nemesis, you can't let him take over you … you can't!"

Kai struggled to breathe, as his lungs seemed to fill with a dark, sticky substance, smothering him from the inside. Everything darkened as his eyes slipped shut and he was overcome with freezing liquid-fire coursing through his veins, sending his nerves into overdrive, pain flooding through his body. Yet, with all of this, he focused his mind forcefully, needing to get through to Kane. He didn't want to hurt the other teen, regardless of whether or not he had full control of his emotions and actions.

"Kane … get away … defeat him …"

Kane watched with growing horror and despair, as the tips of Kai's crimson wings tinged black before spreading like wildfire through the surrounding feathers until, in a matter of seconds, the entire length of Kai's magnificent wings had taken on a hellish black. "Kai …"

With his grip on reality and consciousness rapidly slipping away from him, Kai focused his remaining energy on utter a few final words. "Kane … for me … for … us …"

Gritting his teeth and forcing up the bitter tears that longed to fall, Kane slowly and gently lowered Kai's prone form to the floor, watching as golden-specked crimson eyes flickered shut a final time. "I'll do it for you, Kai. I'll do it all for you."

Stepping back, he took in Kai's appearance, noting the pitch-black wings that were folded haphazardly behind his back, stray black feathers strewn across the bloodied floor. The teen's pallor had taken on a dark, greyish hue, his royal blue and silver hair darkened to a light sheenless grey that made him look like death had touched him. Swallowing back the lump that had formed in his throat, Kane hardened his resolve and looked out of the hole in the wall, glaring directly at Gideon, who gulped at the fierce expression on the blue-haired teen's face, backing away slightly.

Striding away from Kai with resolute determination, Kane jumped the small wall with ease, landing gracefully on the other side and roughly shoving Gideon away from him. The scientist stumbled and fell, hitting his head on the metal floor and groaning in over-exaggerated pain. Calling Cyber Dragoon back to him, Kane caught the blade easily and made his way over to the platform that he had previously occupied, staring at Tarkoz intently, completely collected even when blank, black eyes stared back at him.

The entire room was utterly silent, apart from the occasional moan of pain from Gideon, as the two teenagers stared each other down, neither willing to give in. It was a test of wills, of determination … which would soon become a test of pure strength and control.

With an imperceptible widening of his eyes and clenching of his chiselled jaw, Kane launched his blade and immediately went on the attack. "Cyber Dragoon!!" He grimaced slightly, before yelling the next word: "ATTACK!"

But in his heart, anguish filled him. _'Please … get through this, Kai … you have to ...you just have to …'_


	10. Chapter Ten

Hey there my dears!! As it's my birthday, I thought I'd give all of you guys a present by updating!!

Thanks to all of those who reviewed!! -_glomps_-

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten

_But in his heart, anguish filled him. 'Please … get through this, Kai … you have to ...you just have to …'_

A feral smile barely ghosted across Tarkoz's lips at the expected command from his opponent. If he were to admit it to himself, he would've realised that he was afraid, but as of the moment that Dranzer had arisen from his blade, he had pushed aside all his petty emotions into the recesses of his mind, instead relishing in the ultimate power he felt coursing through his veins. And with the power that engulfed his body, came the intensified feelings of humiliation and anger. Right now, all that mattered was hurting the boy in front of him. Hurting him so badly that he would never ever be the same again.

Kane gritted his teeth, an image of Kai, bloodied, hurt and possessed haunted his mind to the point that it would be a memory that he would never forget; that would never leave his mind. Kai had been scarred and now … so had he. Cyber Dragoon's energy sang in his mind, sang with a strength so powerful, so totally consuming that for a split second, Kane was afraid that he had lost control once more, but the smooth, heavy feeling of the ruby pendant resting against his chest comforted him and banished that fear in to oblivion. There was no way he would allow himself to be controlled, not after both himself and Cyber Dragoon had worked so hard to strengthen that bond, not when everything that mattered to him, everything he held dear, depended on the final outcome of this battle. He would not fail Kai, he would not fail Cyber Dragoon, but most of all, he would not fail himself. He was determined, and that alone was all he needed right now.

The blue-haired teen steeled himself, bracing himself and his bit beast for the blow that was mere milliseconds from occurring. And that's when it happened. Tarkoz's blade … disappeared; Dranzer's form vanishing from sight … and Cyber Dragoon was left to whiz past the area where the blade had been. Kane's eyebrows drew together into a frown, confusion touching his face as his dark sapphire gaze flitted around the entire bey-dish, searching for any sign of the elusive blade. A sudden burst of fire shot its way towards him from his left, and with a cry of surprise, Kane barely ducked the attack, the tips of his hair catching fire. Swiping at the flaming strands, Kane breathed a heavy, relieved sigh, realising just how close he had been to possible death.

However, he didn't have much time to think about anything else, as Nemesis shot towards Cyber Dragoon, clipping the side of his blade before launching up in to the air and vanishing from sight once more. Growling, Kane's fists clenched by his sides, the muscles bulging subtly. His eyes searched the bey-dish and the area around it wildly, trying to locate any sign of his opponent's blade.

'_I don't understand … how is he able to manipulate Dranzer so easily? Dranzer is one of the four legendary bit-beasts … she's not meant to be so easily tamed by someone other than Kai …'_

Tarkoz watched Kane from his side of the dish impassively, his dark eyes frightfully unnerving. He watched the emotions flickering through Kane's intense sapphire eyes, the twitch barely touching the teen's left eye, the clenching of fists, lean body taunt, ready for attack, and he stopped. His eyes cleared slightly, the barest of green touching the black that dominated his eyes. Wonder and confusion flooded his insides. He didn't understand … he just couldn't understand why the other boy would risk his life for another. On the streets, it was either hunt or be hunted. There was no looking out for anyone else. You came first, and anyone who chose differently were usually the first to die on the streets. It just wasn't logical, and it didn't make any sense to Tarkoz.

He tore his gaze away from the other teen and towards the gaping hole in the wall where the teen he had attacked days ago, lay, bloodied, battered and no longer human. His breath caught in his throat and he fought back a gasp, the reality of the situation hitting him. He had caused this. He had caused the suffering of another. That itself didn't scare him, but that fact that someone else was now risking their lives for another, did. He had never had that. Had never had anyone stick up for him … protect him … care for him. He had been abandoned at such a young age that he no longer remembered how it felt to be loved.

His feelings swept him up in a wave of torrent emotions, his eyes completely cleared, their pale green depths once again visible as he turned back to watch Kane. The longer he stared at the determined teen that had yet to realise where his blade was, the more he longed to stop the battle.

Gideon, having finally stood up, noticed the sudden change in Tarkoz, although Kane didn't, and almost growled. Just when things had started to go as planned, the stupid teenager was having seconds thoughts. Without a seconds thought, Gideon promised himself that he wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't let everything he had strived so hard for slip out of his fingers again.

Striding towards the confused teen, Gideon snarled at his side. "What are you doing?!"

Tarkoz froze and turned towards Gideon, Kane pausing his search and following his opponent's movements, a frown touching his brow.

"I can't do it, Gideon. I didn't want this to happen. No one was meant to get hurt this bad. Especially not Kai. It had nothing to do with him … it was solely between Kane and myself …"

"Shut up, boy! You knew exactly what you were getting into. You knew that something like this would happen ,, you knew it would! You knew that you would eventually get your revenge on Kane. The teenager who humiliated you, nearly destroyed your blade! You're not going to let him get away with that now are you? Not when he's right in front of you?!"

Tarkoz hesitated, suddenly unsure of his change of mind.

Gideon leant in close, "Do you remember the way your gang kicked you out? Do you remember the humiliation you felt? Do you remember how they chased you out of the lair that _you_ established? Do you?!"

Tarkoz growled, those painful memories flashing through his mind tauntingly, mocking him, reminding him of all the shame he had experience, the betrayal, and ultimately, the anger. The anger that once again built up within him, coursing wildly through his veins. The anger that touched his mind. The anger that Nemesis fed off. The anger that once again turned Tarkoz's pupils an ebony black that chilled Kane to the bone as the blue-haired teen watched in subtle confusion.

A dark smirk touched Tarkoz's lips as he stared at Kane evenly. "You're right old man. He deserves this. Both of them do." He paused, turning his head slightly, his black eyes staring in to the grey depths of Gideon's. "But no one tells me what to do ... especially old men like you." He sneered slightly, his upper lip curling.

Gideon took a step back, fear chilling his blood. "What do you mean?"

"It means that you no longer have a purpose in all of this. You've given me the opportunity to defeat Kane ... I don't need you anymore."

Gideon stuttered, his mind racing with thoughts as he struggled to come up with a reason why the younger man still needed him. He grinned suddenly, almost throwing Tarkoz off guard. "Oh, but I do have a reason. I know something that you don't know. Something that could secure your victory over Kane ... kill me and you'll never know what it is."

Kane frowned, not entirely sure what was going on on the other side of the bey-dish, for he could not hear a single word that was uttered between both his enemies. Ignoring them for the time being as none made any action to move, Kane continued his search for the missing beyblade, willing Cyber Dragoon to keep calm as the bit-beast was becoming agitated, wobbling slightly in its excitement. Kane clutched at the pendant, closing his eyes and forcing Cyber Dragoon to calm through their connection.

::Please Cyber Dragoon ... you cannot lose control.::

Cyber Dragoon growled low in his mind, the sound pulsating throughout him, allowing him an insight in to his bit-beasts emotions. Pure adrenaline coursed through his bit-beasts body as it span in the centre of the dish, ready for some action.

_::I will try not to, Master. But the longer I stay still, the harder it becomes for me to ignore the call to attack.::_

::Please, Cyber Dragoon. For Kai. For Dranzer. You have to stay calm. You have to stay in control.::

There was a hesitant pause, then_ ::Yes, master.::_

Tarkoz glared at the man standing next to him, considering whether or not to believe him. "How do I know that you're not just making this up to save your pathetic life?"

"You don't. But think of it this way, if what I tell you is completely useless to you, you can kill me," Tarkoz smirked at this offer, "However, if I do tell you something worthwhile, you must promise to let me leave alive."

Rolling his eyes, Tarkoz nodded. "Whatever old man."

"Do we have an agreement?"

"I haven't killed you yet have I?"

"So that's our agreement ... your promise?"

Tarkoz growled, "Yes, damnit!"

Gideon smirked, stepping closer and bringing his lips close to Tarkoz's ear. His lips moved as he revealed his secret, and after doing so, stepped back, grinning at the look of shock plastered across the young man's features.

"You sure?" Tarkoz frowned, not entirely sure.

"100%"

"He won't-"

Gideon shook his head, "No … he won't. He can't."

"Good ... but ..." Tarkoz paused and grinned darkly, "now that you've told me what I need to know ... you have no use."

Gideon's eyes widened. "No ... you promised."

"Promises mean absolutely nothing to me, old man …"

"You can't … I … I helped you … I got you to where you are now!" Through the desperation in his voice, Gideon took a wavering, frightened step back.

Tarkoz nodded, "Do you think that matters to me? …", his dark eyes glinted maliciously. "Goodbye Gideon."

Tarkoz's shriek suddenly echoed throughout the room, shocking both Kane and Gideon, the latter staring at the teen in pure terror. Within a second, Nemesis' blade appeared out of thin air from above Kane, who backed away in fear, and shot towards the scientist, impaling itself in his chest and with the sickening sound of crushed bones and the gurgle of blood, emerged out of his back, the sticky red substance of life clinging to it like a second skin. Gideon's corpse crumpled to the floor, thick, oozing blood pooling underneath.

Kane felt himself retch at the sight, turning away and collapsing on his hands and knees and throwing up the contents in his stomach. He could vaguely sense the concern radiating from his bit-beast as images of Gideon's gruesome death flashed through his mind.

Tarkoz let out a manic laugh, his booming voice filling the large room, every shred of sanity that he possessed flying out through his vocal cords.

Wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, Kane stood up on unsteady legs and turned back to his opponent, swallowing back the shudder that threatened to run the course of his weakened body. He refused to look towards the fallen scientist that had plagued his life, for fear of throwing up again. He had never witnessed a death before, and to say he was shaken, staggered and exceptionally horrified didn't seem to describe the torrid emotions that swept through him.

Forcing himself to look into blackened eyes, Kane gulped slightly, his veins seeming to freeze under that intense, expressionless gaze.

"How could …" Kane swallowed the thick lump in his throat, before carrying on, his voice wavering in the slightest. "How could you do that?"

"He was no longer needed." The impassive reply scared Kane, the teen wondering just what his opponent was capable of at that moment.

"It didn't mean you had the right to kill him," Kane knew that it was dangerous to argue with the dark teen, but he couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. "Does it not bother you that you just killed somebody?"

"No."

Kane blinked, "I don't understand … why are you doing this?"

"I told you already … you humiliated me in front of my gang … the gang that kicked me out! You took away EVERYTHING that I made for myself! Absolutely EVERYTHING!! The Backstreet Bladers meant everything to me and you took that away … I can never get that back … I can never get THEM back. They stopped respecting me the moment my blade shattered and I returned bloodied and battered with a half intact bit chip! And you have the nerve to ask me why I'm doing this?!?" a wild look took over Tarkoz's features, the teen breathing heavily and his fists clenched tightly by his sides.

"What about Kai?! What about what you had planned for him? What about the fact that you tried to attack him … you and your gang! What if I hadn't come along when I did … where would Kai be?" fury building up within him, Kane ignored Cyber Dragoon's desperate attempts to calm him, "I'll tell you where he'd be! Lying in a hospital bed, possibly an inch from DEATH! What do you say to that?"

"He had it coming." The simple answer forced a growl to escape Kane's throat.

"'He had it coming'? That's all you can say … 'he had it coming'? …" Kane hissed, barely holding back his temper, "He did not have it FUCKING coming!"

"He did."

"Shut the fuck up!" with a livid howl, Kane's remaining control over his way-ward emotions was shattered, his reluctant blade shooting out and towards Tarkoz, ignorant of that fact that he was resulting to measures just as bad as his opponent's. All that he could feel was the huge amount of resentment towards the teen standing on the opposite podium. His feelings were clouding his judgement, and in the back of his mind, he realised that this sudden loss of control was down to the feelings that Kai provoked within him. He couldn't bare to see the other teen hurt. He wanted to protect him. And he knew that he couldn't do that with Tarkoz around. The other teen was a threat. A threat to Kai's safety. "CYBER DRAGOON!"

"NEMESIS!" The immediate counter bellow almost threw Kane off track, for the scream did not come from Tarkoz … but from.

"Kai?"

Forcing his beyblade to carry on the attack, Kane turned his head to the right, his dark blue eyes clashing violently with Kai's ebony orbs, flecked with the faintest traces of gold and crimson. Huge midnight black wings flexed behind the teen, stirring the thousand broken shards into movement by his feet.

The ruby pendant burned against his chest, Cyber Dragoon launching itself in to the air and tilting just the slightest, gaining speed, heading straight towards Tarkoz, who had yet to move. His head spun the longer he stared in to Kai's empty eyes, desperation coursing through his veins.

"Kai, fight it … you're stronger than this. You're stronger than Nemesis. You're stronger than Tarkoz! You're stronger than both of them! You can beat them!" tears trailed down his cheeks, his heart clenching painfully as desperation coursed through his veins. He was loosing Kai ... "Please Kai. You told me to do this for you … for us … but I can't do it on my own, we need you. We can't do this on our own."

"Attack!" Kai's hoarse cry cut through the air swiftly, Tarkoz's blade launching itself in to the air a split second before Cyber Dragoon's attack could hit its intended target. Sparks flew as the two blades collided dangerously, the screeching of metal on metal ricocheting around the huge room. All the while, Tarkoz remained impassive, a small smile twitching the corners of his mouth.

"Perfect." His whispered was heard by himself only.

Kane yelled for Cyber Dragoon to move away as soon as the blade hit the dish at the wrong angle, flipping over and barely regaining its balance. His eyes scrutinised his blade quickly, assessing the damage done, the ruby pendant at his chest cooling down noticeably. He let out a soft sigh after concluding that Cyber Dragoon had escaped serious damage.

"TARKOZ! Stop this!" Kane's yell was in vain though as Tarkoz merely sat down on the floor, crossing his legs, arms folded across his chest and his eyes slipping shut. This action confused Kane greatly, his head spinning. "Get up! End this match! There's too much at stake!"

"Only for you." Came the simple reply.

"Nemesis attack!" Kane's attention snapped back towards the dish as Kai's voice once again echoed around the room; Tarkoz's blade bearing down on Cyber Dragoon steadily, and he had but a second to divert the attack, Cyber Dragoon barely wobbling out of the way.

"Kai! Stop this!" The teen was the sole focus of his attention, as he pleaded with him desperately. "You have to stop this! You have to fight the hold they have over you!"

"Kai, attack him. Get rid of him … finish him." Tarkoz uttered the command so quietly that Kane had almost not heard it, but once he had, terror seized him.

Kai's wings raised and lowered a little more forcefully, stirring the broken glass into a whirlwind of deadly gems, his feet lifting of the ground, and with a ear-piercing shriek, Kai launched himself at Kane, his agile form cutting through the air gracefully and bearing down upon the boy whose heart he had captured, whose heart his had been captured by.

"Kai! NO!"

Kane felt the air forced from his lungs as the teen barrelled into him, sending him crashing to the floor with the smaller teen atop him. Fire coursed through him as soon as Kai made contact with him, his skin searing and burning, causing him to scream out in pain. But through the pain, he brought his arms up and circled Kai's waist, pulling the possessed teen flush against his body.

"Please … please, Kai … for you … for me … for us …" he winced through the haze of pain, but gritted his teeth, staring up into hostile black depths. "I love you …" His lips brushed against Kai's and he fell into oblivion … darkness claiming his mind in an instant.

* * *

O.o

Review??


End file.
